fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leviathan (SuperNatural)
Summary The Leviathan is a creature that exceeds the size of 51 meters, And settles down in different jungles or large forests, typically the Amazon Jungle. Also known as Lethan as his nickname He is one of the most favourite Creature in the world to lots of enthusiasts. First discovered In the Amazon Jungle it was later tested for awhile before being listed as not a dangerous threat and left to wander around as it pleased. Appearance The creature’s exterior/skin seems relatively similar to that of a Tree although this is actually the texture, the material that composes the skin is unknown. The Leviathan seems to have makeshift armour covering parts of the legs, Arms, the left side of its head, and its back made out of metal that was later discovered as stolen metal from a scrapyard and an abandoned Metal Factory. The creature is presumed to be part of nature due to the fact that it’s Back is covered in Leaves Of trees, Vines, Grass, Moss, even its head has 4 antlers made out of wood, as well as vines and moss covering some of it. It has 2 eyes although one is being covered by the metal of its left side. The eyes seem to have black esceras and White Halo-Like Pupils. The creature seems to have 3-6 normal-Sized groups of birds hovering around it some of them even stay in its back or head. When the creature is underwater its pupils turn Sky-Blue and Glowing. It has boots made out of Bones too, similar but slightly shorter than Tak’s. Documented Stats Alignment: Neutral Good, Likely True Neutral at Times Name: Leviathan, Lethan (NickName), The Colossus (Folklore Name) Gender: Preferably Male Age: Unknown Classification: Colossal Natural Creature. Containment Level: Not Contained Threat Level: Low Threat+ (Even Though it does not seem remotely aggressive or dangerous (Well It does, when in Combat or Threatened greatly), although it doesn’t seem to mind any buildings or homes that’s below It) Status: Active Eye Colour: White, Blue (Underwater) Hair Colour: Technically multiple shades of Green, dude to the fact that it’s hair is technically Leaves all up there. Themes: Starless Night Notes: * Lethan is Apparently a Relative Of Tak, After some DNA tests. * Lethan is A Vegetarian, only eating plants, vegetables, Leaves, sometimes even Kelp or seaweed. * Even though with his size, he can only walk twice as slow as a normal human being, at one-point he even “Ran” towards an unstable Bio-Mechanical creature. Combat Stats Tier: 8-C up to High 8-C Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (Low up to Mid), Immortality (Types 2, and 3) Teleportation (Can Be Able to emit emit a smog/Cloud around him, after a few seconds he is gone, and rather in another area) Electricity Manipulation (When teleporting to another area, where he is right now and the area where he is going to will emit a cloud with electricity Swerving around it some even inside), Weather Manipulation (Not only in Teleportation, But can also cause a storm to appear above him and random lightning strikes from time to time as well as normal to heavy rainfall, this is used as a tactic and advantage in combat), Plant Manipulation (Similar to Tak’s Manipulation but vastly superior and can cover an area of roughly 250 meters) Telescopic-Vision, Night-Vision, Resistance (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, and 6) Weapon Mastery (At one point Used a huge Tree as a baseball bat by skinning its leaves and branches off) Explosion Manipulation (Sometimes During Combat a kick or a punch can cause an explosion which buffs up the Damage), Water Manipulation (Can Create waves up to scaling at a max height of 13 meters.), Adaptation (Immediately entering new terrain it can easily adapt to the survival and Difficulties such as The Sea), Power Nullification (Similar to Tak), Energy Projection (When absorbing Lightning, as in ones from his storm manipulation or natural Caused Storm, He can charge a Up and soon burst out a Fire-Like Beam Of Blue energy strong enough to cut through a building with ease), Energy Manipulation (Another usage of absorbing lightning is he can create a temporary Energy shield which can reflect attacks at those attacking him, another is he can cause a shockwave Of energy which can damage, knockback, and sometimes weaken his opponents, the max distance the shockwave can reach is 157 meters away from him), Attack Reflection (Via Energy Shield), Magma Manipulation (Can Absorb Magma or Any kind of heat as hot or hotter than it to its advantage, Power, and energy), Metal Manipulation (Can Repair or unbend any metal that he utilised on his body) Attack Potency: Building Level (Due to Sheer Size, it can immediately take down an office or apartment building), Potentially Large Building Level (Can be able to collapse a Building In awhile) Speed: Peak Human to Superhuman Travel Speed (Due to sheer size and his size’s weight), Athletic Human Attack Speed, Superhuman to Subsonic Combat And Reaction Speed. Lifting Strength: Class 100 to Class K (One lifted up an abandoned Luxury Yacht) Striking Strength: Building Class (A single punch or Kick from him can be able to Take down a building Immediately), Potentially Large Building Class (Can Likely Collapse a Small Skyscraper in just a moment or awhile) Durability: Small Town Level (an X-37 Bomb was not able to Take it down or even cause it to flinch, however an unknown bomb that was stronger was dropped in an unqualified test which did make it flinch and made a Pain Noise) Stamina: Godly (Does not need to rest, stop or sleep for at-least 3 weeks) Range:: More Than Several Meters, Likely Tens Of Meters It’s Energy Beam, and Shockwave Intelligence: Below Average (Though is not very intelligent but Smart enough to know any threats, and danger of terrain. Sometimes even curious with things new and not moving sometimes even confused.) Standard Equipment: Large Natural Objects, otherwise not notable Weakness: None Notable Notable Attack’s/Techniques: * Energy Beam - He can Utilize lightning or even magma to its advantage to charge up and fire a Beam Of Energy strong enough to destroy a building, the beam is Fire-Like. * Energy Shockwave - Can emit a shockwave That can weaken, damage and even knock-Back his enemies, it can also Destroy windows/Glass, flip over cars, knock down street lights, and fling humans nearby into the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Tier 8 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:True Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Metal Users